Dawn's number one mistake
by Zakemur
Summary: Ash was admiring the dawn and Dawn thought that he has feelings towards her. R&R.
1. A Mistake that Leads to Hell

14 of October, It was a beautiful day. There was no rain, not a single cloud in the sky (that happens seldom in fall). Ash had gone to a concert of a very popular band, because it was Friday and he had nothing else to do. All of the Pokémon were sent to Bahamas for an unknown reason, but it was the UN's order so all the trainers couldn't do a thing.

The concerto had been organized in a big stadium. Many people attended this event. The band called "Groovy Trio +The Chorus" was popular in the whole world. Their latest song was "I'm in love with you with all my heart."The concerto continued until 4:00 in the morning.

Ash had much fun during the concert. When he was coming back he saw the dawn. Meanwhile Dawn (person) was passing near him. Ash didn't see her; he was too busy looking at the dawn. Suddenly he said:

"Ah dawn."Ash said and made a pause, Dawn quickly looked at him but didn't say a thing, Ash still couldn't see her. "So beautiful…"

Dawn quickly hid herself behind the bushes. She was surprised to hear that. Her heart started beating faster, she blushed like never before. Suddenly Ash started to sing the bands song. The first line wasn't a song it was just a sentence.

"I'm in love with you with all my heart, like never…"After that Dawn ran away. After that sentence came the singing. The band planned it that way:

"If you are in love with me,

We shall be together, forever…"

Ash saw someone running fast as a fox and that person seemed to be crying. Ash thought:

"Who could that be?"

Ash didn't follow that "someone". He went home and had a goodnight sleep; Dawn on the opposite couldn't sleep. She felt ill. All she was thinking about what Ash said and about him. She had thought:

"Should I give him a chance? No, he couldn't handle the pressure, neither can I! What should I do? I'll come up with something. I didn't expect him to have feelings towards me. That is kind of weird and nice…What should I do?"

_The next day…_

It was a windy fall day. Ash rose from his bed, brushed his teeth, took a shower and put his new clothing, which he bought in a very prestigious store. He didn't put his regular close because he wanted to show up to everyone. He ran outside and crashed in to Dawn.

"I'm sorry… Oh, Dawn it is you? Are you ok?"Ash asked. Dawn saw Ash in his new clothing.

"Well…I am…"Dawn mumbled getting up "I'm ok…H-how are you?"

"I'm ok thank you. You don't look so well. What happened?"

"Nothing in particular…"

"Dawn, are you hiding something?"

"N...No…"

"Now I get it! You liked my clothing! Yes I bought it in an Italian clothing shop "Ricardo Gabriello Derossy"."

Dawn thought he bought the close to impress only her, but that wasn't true of course. Dawn didn't say a thing and fell again and stood up.

"No, I think it is not my clothing. Something is bothering you, I can feel it."

"N-nothing is bothering me, I just…"Dawn said, blushed and ran away.

"Dawn wait!"Ash ran after her. Dawn was trying to run away from him, but Ash was getting closer. Suddenly she saw the road and a bus stop on the street. Lucky for her the bus was standing there. She sat in the bus. The bus moved and Ash couldn't catch her.

"Phew… That was close" She said to herself.

Ash was looking at the bus going away. He thought:

"That was really weird. I've never seen Dawn so nervous before, even in Pokémon competitions. Something is going on around here and I'm going to solve this mystery."

Ash quickly ran home, put his random clothing and went to Dawn's house. No one was home. Then he went to the park. He thought that Dawn might be there but she wasn't there either. Suddenly the wind started to blow hard and it began to rain heavily. Ash quickly ran in a café. The World Football Championship was on the LCD TV. There were few people there. Ash ordered a hot chocolate and started to watch. Japan was playing with Cameroon. Suddenly Dawn came into the café. She didn't know Ash was there. When Japan made the kicked the ball in the gates of Cameroon everyone shouted:

"Goal!"

Ash heard a familiar girl's voice, turned his back and saw Dawn. She hadn't noticed him yet. He sneaked to her and put his hands on her eyes.

"Guess who." He said with a quiet voice.

"Am… Brock?"She tried to guess.

"No…"

"I give up. Who are you?"

"Ha-ha-ha, it is I, Ash."

_To be continued…_


	2. Saudi Arabia?

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed "Hello again, Ash."

"Dawn, what is going on with you today?"Ash asked worriedly.

Dawn didn't say anything. She was thinking:

"I've got to stay calm, otherwise…"

She was shacking like crazy. She didn't know what to say next. Her hands were sweating, her legs felt heavy. Suddenly a tear fell from her eye and Ash saw that.

"Something bad has happened?" He asked putting his hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn became red like a tomato and hid her face with her hands.

"Dawn, you can tell anything to me! I'm your friend. Have I let you down before?" Ash asked another question. Dawn stood up and ran away again, but this time Ash was prepared for this. He caught her by surprise.

"Let me go!"Dawn yelled at him crying.

"Not before you tell me what is wrong". Ash said with a calm but serious voice. It started to rain heavier so they had to go back to the café.

"Ok then, if you're not telling me anything, just say that no one has done you any harm."Ash demanded.

Dawn said:

"No, nothing bad has happened."

"Then what is your problem?"Ash asked. "Please tell me. I promise I won't tell about it to anyone."

Dawn kept quiet. Among the men in the café was a doctor. He said:

"May I be a help. I'm a doctor and a psychologist."

"Oh yes of course." Ash agreed.

The doctor tested Dawn's pulse and said to Ash:

"I think your friend is in love".

"No it is not true!"Dawn started to argue as Ash began to laugh.

"It was just a psychological test. And I think you are really are in love." The doctor said and then turned to Ash: "That'll be ten dollars."

Ash gave the doctor the money. The man thanked him and got away.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you had been in love with someone!"Ash said laughing, "Well, who is that lucky guy?"

Dawn still didn't say a thing. She blushed and started to cry.

"Listen, Dawn, you can't hide your feelings from anyone! Why don't you just say who is the guy and I'll go and talk to him?"Ash offered.

"I know him for a very long time and…mm… "

"Of course, it is Kenny! I'll go and talk to him". Ash said and ran away.  
"NO!"Dawn screamed and followed him.

Ash was running pretty fast. Dawn couldn't catch up with him. Suddenly she slipped and fell.

"No, this isn't happening!"She said and stood up and began to follow Ash. Suddenly a newsflash was heard around the city that schools had been closed for one week because of the rain, which would have turned in to snow the day after. She wasn't happy to hear that news, but Ash was very happy.

Finally he arrived to Kenny's house. A tall man opened the door. Ash asked:

"Excuse me, sir, is Kenny home?"

"No, he just flew to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia."The man said and closed the door.

Dawn finally reached Ash.

"Oh man… Ash, don't do that again."She said catching her breath.

"Dawn, we are going to Saudi Arabia!"Ash said, but he knew that Dawn wouldn't go there if he told that he was after Kenny. It was kind of sudden of course, but Ash remembered that there was an awesome discount.

"Why?"Dawn asked.

"Just on holidays, the flight is very cheap and so are the hotels".

"No, thank you, I'll pass".

"Let's go, there is no harm!"

Dawn agreed because the weather was getting worse. She was shivering and wet which is why she decided to go with Ash. This wasn't the only reason; Dawn really liked to hang out with Ash.

Ash reserved a hotel room and a ticket for them in Al-Riyadh for only 150 dollars. The next day they departure to It was snowing already. Dawn wanted for the flight to be canceled but it didn't work.

They arrived to Riyadh in 6 hours. Ash said taking off his jacket:

"Wow, it is very hot."

"I agree."Dawn said and took her hat off. "What are we going to do here?"

"First let's go to the Bazaar."

"Oh yes, the Arabian Bazaar id one of the famous bazaars in the world!"She said and then thought: "At least shopping will get my mind out of this situation."

The Bazaar was over crowded. Ash was looking for Kenny, Dawn was shopping.

_To be continued…_


End file.
